


【all昀/主柴哈】应聘 pwp

by kaylle101



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 路人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101
Summary: 无下限！！双性昀
Relationships: all昀 - Relationship, 柴哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【all昀/主柴哈】应聘 pwp

这是张若昀做生意失败的第三次，他的家当赔了个精光，甚至父母都已经卖了房子提前住进了养老院。  
  
别人都说张若昀是个不孝顺的儿子，没有正经工作，每天不知道弄些什么勾当，眼看着30好几了，却连个媳妇儿也没娶。  
  
可除了张若昀和他的父母，没人知道张若昀是个gay，更没人知道张若昀还是个双性。  
  
*  
  
张若昀刚上大学那会儿认识了一个学弟，那学弟看上去是个奶狗，脱了衣服就是猛男，一看就是0心里的梦中情1，可惜一打听，人家是个直的，对男的没兴趣。  
  
其实说实话张若昀当时没那么迷刘昊然，也就是别的姐妹舔刘昊然的时候他象征性地夸一句，直到那天，不知一阵什么邪风把刘昊然吹到张若昀宿舍楼底下，那万年老直男居然先跟张若昀表了白。  
  
也不知他是从哪听说的张若昀是gay，总之当时就捧了一束鲜艳的大玫瑰花，吓得张若昀立马把他拽回了楼里。  
  
“你喜欢我啥啊。你不是直男吗？”张若昀穿个白背心，脚上还踩着一双深蓝色的人字拖。  
  
就看刘昊然脸涨了个通红，支支吾吾憋出来句“我真心话大冒险输了”。  
  
张若昀当时就觉得自己被人羞辱了，他甩给刘昊然一个大嘴巴子，临了还把那把花给抢走了。  
  
刘昊然也觉得自己对不起人家张若昀，偷偷摸摸加了张若昀微信号，天天给张若昀道歉，那铺天盖地的柴犬表情包刷的张若昀实在心烦，刚想拉黑他便又有了新的想法。  
  
其实刘昊然这人也不错，身材挺好，脸长得也好，奶了吧唧的还挺可爱，仔细品品还真是张若昀那盘菜。  
  
于是张若昀就三天两头约着刘昊然，不是请吃饭电影就是按摩唱k，总之该去的地方都去了一遍，就差情侣必去的爱情小旅馆没去过。  
  
张若昀身材也好啊，胸大腿长屁股翘，挡上脸就活脱脱一性感美女，再加上张若昀有意无意在他面前走走光挺挺胸，刘昊然也馋。  
  
俩人第一次就是在学校的图书馆厕所，当时张若昀脱了裤子往马桶盖上一躺，刘昊然眼睛都直了，那条软乎乎的肉缝就那么赤裸裸长在张若昀会阴那，摆在刘昊然面前。  
  
刘昊然头一回开荤，就是这级别的，真真的爽到天灵盖都发麻，爽完了，也就射了。张若昀也是头一回，平时他就是自己拿手指玩玩，真刀真枪的，他也几乎是两分钟就泄了。  
  
毛头小子爱来的快，去的好像也挺快，上个月还黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪抱着聊诗词歌赋人生哲学，这个月就微信不回电话不接，张若昀气的直接去刘昊然宿舍找他，被他室友给拦住，这才知道刘昊然出国了，家里早安排好的。  
  
情场失意，事业就得意，张若昀大四出去实习，一眼被公司老总相中，答应他毕业以后就转正，张若昀自然高兴，跟网友联机打了一晚上游戏，又认识了个新队友。  
  
几个人商量着明天面基，张若昀打了个哈欠答应了，一时开心也就忘了自己还有社恐这回事。  
  
第二天他顶着个黑眼圈去赴约。有三个人来，都比他高，白净脸上长痣的叫白敬亭，一口东北味儿的叫魏大勋，还有一个单眼皮眼睛贼大的叫李现。  
  
几个人聊的挺好，气氛不算尴尬，张若昀那天穿的是白衬衫，他胸不小，胸前的扣子不知道什么时候绷掉了一颗，露出点春光来。  
  
李现的目光一直往张若昀胸口瞟，张若昀顺着他的眼神瞅了一眼才嘿嘿笑着把衣服拉好，脸上有点发红。  
  
李现瞧得眼睛有点直，几个人吃完了饭他就死皮赖脸跟着张若昀回了家。  
  
白敬亭和魏大勋知道李现心里那点龌龊的心思，顺水推舟地给俩人当了媒婆，张若昀也不好意思拒绝，他上下打量李现一遍，身材好，长得帅，反正也是别人得不到的gay圈天菜，搞到就是赚到。  
  
了解以后张若昀发现李现也是个弟弟，说起弟弟，张若昀就又想起刘昊然，他心里一酸又开始生气，索性不再想了。  
  
李现人挺体贴，俩人同居以后就把家务和做饭全揽了下来，平时跟张若昀一口一个宝宝叫着，上床时候更是不含糊，荤话也是一套套的，张若昀次次都爽得五迷三道，可他脑子里想的只是李现的这技术放到刘昊然身上该多好。  
  
每次温存过了，李现爱拉着张若昀幻想未来的日子，张若昀很受用，恍惚间觉得自己找到了真正的依靠。他把李现带回家和父母摊牌的时候，却被他爸妈狠狠骂了一顿。  
  
张若昀当时是个叛逆的，被骂了就自己走了，招呼也没打就跟父母断了联系，他爸妈着急，只能答应了这祖宗，接受了李现。  
  
还没等张若昀高兴多长时间，李现那边就出了幺蛾子，他也要出国，不知道什么时候回来。  
  
张若昀已经没心思再生气，都是成年人，讲究好聚好散，他还仁至义尽地把李现送到机场，送完了，也就分手了。  
  
等到张若昀毕业去公司上班，他本来以为自己会从此过上稳定的日子，没想到，当时相中他的那个老总是个色批，只是馋他的身子。  
  
他私下把张若昀约到宾馆去，张若昀懵懵懂懂进了房间，一把就被那糟老头子给按在床上亲，张若昀哪受得了这种龌龊行为，他当场就把那老总踹翻了，那把老骨头当时就爬不起来，张若昀还解气地朝他呸了一口。  
  
结果当然是被解雇，张若昀拿着简历去其他公司面试，居然通通被拒绝，原来那老总在圈里名声挺响，张若昀闹这一出，谁都不肯再用他。  
  
张若昀这才无奈开始自己创业，他不认识多少生意人，人脉还几乎都是白敬亭和魏大勋给他找的，终于这第三回找了个靠谱的年轻股东叫郭麒麟，没成想他爸爸和当年那个潜规则张若昀的老总认识，这生意就又黄了。  
  
*  
  
张若昀在三环外租的房子的房租也只够他再住一个星期，再这么下去恐怕他就要露宿街头喝西北风。  
  
魏大勋作为张若昀的好朋友，看不得他这么潦倒落魄，他自己在一家挺不错的外企上班，工资挺高，待遇挺好，一年还有两回长假。  
  
这天魏大勋来找张若昀，张若昀家那破房子脆弱得很，门锁基本就是摆设。魏大勋用力一撞就撞开了门，这一撞不要紧，看见了不得了的画面：  
  
张若昀浑身上下没一点遮蔽物，正对着魏大勋双腿大开，手指插在花穴里，屁穴里还塞着个震个不停的按摩棒，一部手机架在他正前方，手机上边还有个圆形的打光灯。  
  
张若昀正双眼迷离地嗯嗯啊啊叫着，睁开眼发现魏大勋一脸见鬼的表情吓得不轻，便连忙抽出手指关了手机。他急着爬起来穿衣服，忘了屁股后边还塞着东西，按摩棒猛地捅到让他发浪的那一点，他便又软了腰坐回地上。  
  
魏大勋见状连忙过去扶张若昀，走近了他才发现张若昀股间有个女人才长的阴道，正羞涩的开合着。  
  
张若昀见魏大勋目光游移，便立刻将手捂在了下半身，只露出个圆溜溜的娇嫩龟头来。  
  
“你……这是干嘛呢？”魏大勋有些磕巴，眼睛忍不住往张若昀胯间看。  
  
“我……搞了个直播……挣点小钱。”张若昀一把拽出屁股后面含着的按摩棒甩到了一边，上面沾着的淫水随着按摩棒的震动甩了一些，嘣到了魏大勋的鞋子上。  
  
气氛一时间有些尴尬，魏大勋咽了口吐沫，又把那根按摩棒拿了回来。  
  
“我来找你，是来给你介绍工作的。”  
  
张若昀起身把上衣穿好，正要抬腿穿裤子，魏大勋就握住了他的手，不让他穿裤子。  
  
“干嘛？”张若昀心里一惊，立马就转身退开，离魏大勋一米远。  
  
“你这个直播才能挣多少钱，我们公司最近要应聘点新人，小白是面试官，我想着就帮你走个后门。”  
  
张若昀皱着眉头捂着裆，他眼睛转了转，想了一会儿，毫不留情拒绝了。  
  
“应聘？我不去，聘怕了，我现在收入也挺稳定的。”  
  
“你就一色情直播，哪来的收入……”  
  
“我有打赏啊，有人给我刷礼物，我那榜一六元回回都给我刷一百个火箭……”  
  
“那这也不是正经工作啊，若昀，咱们认识这么多年，小白他也愿意帮你，你干嘛非得这样啊。”  
  
张若昀实在对面试这事ptsd，对着魏大勋支吾了半天，索性破罐子破摔了。  
  
“我就愿意干这一行，怎么着，你们有正经工作，我就下贱行了吧。”  
  
魏大勋有些被张若昀噎住，他两次想开口又说不出什么话来。  
  
“你回去吧，我累了。”  
  
“你要想做这种工作，也不是不行。”魏大勋眼睛死死盯着张若昀半遮半掩的下半身，“我们公司，确实还在招募一个新职位。”  
  
“什……啊！”张若昀还没反应过来，魏大勋就上前一步吧张若昀按在墙上，将那根按摩棒又塞回了张若昀还湿乎乎的花穴里。  
  
*  
  
魏大勋给张若昀买了几套衣服，面试的时候看上去能体面些，张若昀犹豫着不想穿，那几件衣服款式看上去都不太正常。  
  
一件是没有袖子的白衬衫，一件是一件小小的什么也遮不住的条纹马甲，还有几套西装，看上去也都颇不正经。  
  
可是魏大勋还是强行让张若昀穿上了，还给他拍了点照片，说是要交到公司审核。  
  
“能行吗？”张若昀穿着那件秃袖的白衬衫，脖子上还系着一条黑色的带子，像是一条拴着宠物的小项圈。  
  
“交给我你就放心吧，到时候你面试的时候，记得不要太紧张。”  
  
“哦……”  
  
魏大勋从张若昀家出来，手里攥着厚厚一叠照片，照片上是各式各样姿势的张若昀，他正一张张仔细看着，一通电话打了过来。  
  
魏大勋掏出手机一看，是白敬亭打来的，他犹豫了片刻，才接通了电话。  
  
“喂。”  
  
“魏大勋，我这边怎么还没收到张若昀的简历啊，明天就面试了，咱们不都说好了吗。”白敬亭急切的声音从听筒里传了出来。  
  
“啊……我让他去应聘那个工作了。”魏大勋心虚地摸了摸鼻子，脚步不自觉地加快了点。  
  
“什么？！他同意了？”  
  
“……啊，同意了……吧。”魏大勋低头，看见他刚给张若昀拍完的照片，视线就像是被烫了一下猛地缩了回来。  
  
“什么叫同意了吧？你疯了吧，那个职位谁都能去，他怎么能？”白敬亭十分着急，声音大的能震破魏大勋的耳膜。  
  
“明天就面试了，再说吧。”  
  
说罢，魏大勋就挂了电话，将白敬亭那愤怒的声音隔断了。  
  
他骗了张若昀，心里总归有些愧疚，可是那天他窥破了张若昀的秘密，实在是有些把持不住。魏大勋有点私心，但张若昀是他处了好几年的哥们，他不可能直接说破的。  
  
回到公司，魏大勋就把张若昀的照片和个人信息交给了人事部，他有点紧张，在那张写着个人信息的表格里又填上了两个字：双性。  
  
那收表格的人看见这两个字眼睛瞪大了不止一圈，随后便激动的有些手抖，接着他抬起头来，用力拍了拍魏大勋的肩膀。  
  
“小伙子，真行！要真成了，你这职位肯定嗖嗖往上升啊！”  
  
“……啊哈哈。”魏大勋心里突然觉得有些对不起张若昀，他有点后悔了。  
  
*  
  
张若昀正在家里换衣服，天色有些暗了，他准备去魏大勋公司面试。  
  
魏大勋跟他说，这个职位就是去给公司内部拍拍色情照片的，出卖了色相，就有钱赚，还不用自己亲身上阵，张若昀觉得还挺值。  
  
他现在急需钱，这个工作的确来钱快。  
  
张若昀换了好几套衣服，总觉得不合适，最后他还是选择穿了那件黑色的小马甲。底下是一件白衬衣，张若昀平时不爱穿白衬衣，因为胸部的关系，衬衣总是会把他的胸勾勒地圆圆的，看上去很色。  
  
可是这次他就得色一点才能在众多竞争者中脱颖而出。  
  
准备好了之后，张若昀便打车出发了。一上车，那司机就直勾勾盯着张若昀的胸部，那马甲实在太短，又刚刚好把那圆润挺翘的奶子露在外面，遮都遮不住。  
  
张若昀被看得有些无措，一路上都不敢有什么大动作，生怕这司机一时兽性大发把他载到什么荒郊野岭去再先奸后杀。  
  
好在这司机还算是个有自制力的，没做什么也没说什么，只是时不时透过后视镜看看后座上的人。  
  
到了地方张若昀便飞快跳下了车，大步流星往公司里走。奇怪的是，大厅里居然一个人都没有，就连前台，都没有人在。  
  
张若昀正纳闷着，就有两个穿着黑西装的壮汉走了过来，他们脸上还带着墨镜，看起来凶神恶煞的。  
  
“是来面试的吗？”  
  
“……啊。”  
  
张若昀刚要开口去问，便被那其中一人一掌劈在肩颈处，随后便两眼一黑晕了过去。  
  
“这个身材不错啊。”  
  
“可不，他啊，是个双性。”  
  
“双性？还真有双性人？”  
  
“这不就是嘛，你看看他那奶子屁股，跟女人差不了多少。”  
  
“妈的，这货可真带劲，你来摸摸，这屁股，真软。”  
  
“别心急，到时候他来上班了，咱们都能吃个够了……”  
  
张若昀脑子里混混沌沌的，好像能听得见有人在说话，但是又听不清他们在说什么，他使劲地集中注意力，才听得真切了一些，耳畔尽是些嘈杂的欢呼和骂声，他不知道他在哪里，也不知道那些人在欢呼什么。  
  
又过了几分钟，张若昀的力气逐渐恢复了些，他动了动手指，然后又动了动胳膊，发现胳膊被什么东西死死束缚住，他害怕起来，立刻就清醒过来，猛地睁开了眼睛。  
  
由于太久没有睁眼，张若昀觉得周遭的光亮十分刺眼，他眯起双眼适应了会，才看清了自己现在的处境。  
  
他双手被铁环死死扣在椅子的扶手上，这还不算什么，张若昀向下一看，才发现自己下体一丝不挂，双腿还大开着，两个脚腕固定在离手不愿的地方。  
  
张若昀震惊极了，他不知道自己是不是走错了，魏大勋只是告诉他这面试会私密些，没想到居然是这种面试。  
  
他正要张嘴欲喊，就听见黑帘后面爆发出一阵唏嘘之声，随后就有一个人被推了出来，那人也是跟他一样的姿势，坐在同样的椅子上，不同的是，那人双腿间一片泥泞，身上还布满了点点白浊。  
  
张若昀顿时就明白了这里的一切，原来魏大勋是在骗他，可是现在后悔也来不及，因为他听见帘子那侧报出了他的名字。  
  
一双手推着张若昀的椅子开始移动，他忍不住大声喊叫起来，那人似乎嫌他叫得太过吵闹，直接往他的嘴里塞了一个圆形的口塞，又将两条带子死死扣在了他的脑后。  
  
张若昀这才真的感到害怕了，他是双性的秘密没几人知晓，可现在，他门户大开着把自己的秘密袒露在外，等待着他的是未知的恐惧。  
  
身后那人掀开了帘子，一阵明光刺眼，张若昀再睁开眼时，发现自己正在一个台子的正中间，台下是人山人海，净是些攒动的人头，他们个个脸上带着猥琐油腻的笑容，眼睛齐刷刷盯着台子上的人，目光贪婪地从张若昀身上的每一寸皮肤舔过。  
  
张若昀只觉得浑身的血液都逆流起来，他脸立刻通红的快要滴血，呼吸也急促起来，带动着胸前一对鸽乳上上下下起伏着。  
  
“这是个双吧！”  
  
“哇，真的，你看你看，那骚逼还在淌水呢！”  
  
“我要把票都投给他！”  
  
台下的议论羞辱声不绝于耳，张若昀只觉得自己是只躺在砧板上的鱼，只能任由他们处置。  
  
“这是来应聘我们性欲发泄器的第四号，张若昀。”  
  
突然，广播里传来了冷冰冰的机械音，介绍着张若昀的身份背景。  
  
什么？什么性欲发泄？张若昀脑子模模糊糊的，但是下体却缓缓硬了起来，露在空气中的花穴也开始一翕一张，缓缓吐出些晶莹液体出来。  
  
“他是个双性。”  
  
此话一出，张若昀额角流下一滴汗，他无措又愤怒地睁大了双眼，想要出声抗议，却因为带着口塞只能发出令人心猿意马的呜呜声。  
  
“嗯嗯……唔……”  
  
张若昀浑身剧烈地挣扎着，可那只是徒劳，铁一般的刑具纹丝不动，只发出了些碰撞的声音。  
  
“现在，我们给大家展示一下，四号的功能。”  
  
张若昀身边推着椅子那人突然从后方走出来，他绕到张若昀的身前，手里还拿着一个摄像机，张若昀这才注意到，他的身后正上方有一块巨大的屏幕，所有摄像机拍到的内容全部都会在这块屏幕上播放出来。  
  
那人将镜头对准了张若昀的下半身，屏幕上立马出现了张若昀腿间的画面，一根秀气粉嫩的阴茎，往下是阴唇大开着的女性穴道，再往下就是紧紧收缩着的菊穴。  
  
台下瞬间就没了声音，张若昀以为是众人厌恶他这种畸形体态，然而这沉默没有持续多久，台下立马爆发出了雷霆般的掌声，有的人甚至吹起了口哨脱了裤子。  
  
张若昀本应该是羞愧难当的，可不知怎么的心里攀升起一股诡异的快感，他发觉不对，立马甩了甩脑袋，将头撇到一边想躲起来。  
  
“这是非常难遇的双性性征，不仅有男性的生殖器，同时还有一套完整的女性器官。”  
  
机械音还在不断介绍张若昀的身体，这些话在张若昀耳朵里就像是一把把锋利的刀子，狠狠将他的尊严刺了个一干二净。然而听在那些台下人的耳朵里，只会让他们的裤裆越来越涨。  
  
“可以看到，他的奶子也发育得极好，相信经过大家的喂养，会产奶水出来。”  
  
那摄像的人腾出一只手去揉捏张若昀的胸部，张若昀这才注意到，自己穿在马甲里面的白衬衣早就不翼而飞了，只剩下那短短的小马甲盖在锁骨上，显得那两团奶肉更加挺翘圆润。  
  
张若昀胸部很敏感，那人手法又极好，时而揉捏丰满乳肉，时而碾搓小小乳粒，不出两分钟，张若昀的乳头便硬邦邦挺立着，像是两颗鲜艳的红樱桃，让人想咬上一口。  
  
可张若昀嘴被堵着，没办法叫出声来，只能一下下抽气，可呼吸间胸乳弹动，更像是两只雪白玉兔，迷了台下一众人的眼，有人只是看到这便已经射了出来。  
  
“他的小穴想必也是紧致无比，接下来就给大家粗略展示一下。”  
  
张若昀还没从胸前刺激中缓过神来，那人手指便顺着他大腿内侧光滑皮肤一路向下，惹得张若昀又是一阵颤抖，酥麻痒意从花穴传来，张若昀只觉得他的理智飘在这舞台的上方，抓不住。  
  
那人粗糙手指在阴唇处磨蹭几下，直到指尖染上些湿意，才嘴角一勾，揪住上方那刚刚冒头的小小阴蒂使劲一捏，张若昀便抑制不住从喉咙里泄出一声变调的闷哼，随后淅淅沥沥的潮水喷涌而出，打湿了摄像头的一角。  
  
“呜呜……嗯……唔……”  
  
张若昀眼角已经绯红一片，嘴里兜不住的口水也从嘴角流出淌过下巴滴到身上，他双手手指绞紧在扶手上，细长的指节透着不正常的苍白，而指尖又是藏不住的暧昧粉红。  
  
当众高潮已经足够刺激，可那人好像还没有要放过张若昀的样子，他两根手指轻松就着湿漉漉滑腻的体液进入，在紧致火热的甬道内不住翻搅，然后在穴内曲起手指勾着那脆弱软肉，不住地挑动发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
  
“唔唔唔！”张若昀瞪圆了眼睛，那湿润的眼眶和蒙着水雾的双眼看上去可怜极了，可没有人会救他，他们只想让张若昀再难堪些，再可怜些。  
  
痉挛着的穴肉承受不住如此挑逗的快感，第二波高潮将至，那人却突然将手指抽了出去，张若昀以为就要完事的时候，一根冰凉的器具抵到了他大开的花穴前。  
  
贪婪的穴口正收缩着吞吃那按摩棒的头部，将那橡胶的顶端浸润得水光一片，张若昀绝望地使劲摇着头，可是那人邪笑着按动了开关，那按摩棒竟然前后伸缩着抽动起来，毫无预兆的捅进了张若昀的体内。  
  
机械的打桩器在张若昀湿滑的小穴里不断进进出出，每次都是整根退出再整根插入，将那处奸淫得水亮透红，像是块成熟的蚌肉。  
  
张若昀渐渐地也得到了些快感，他大腿根部的肌肉线条好看的绷起，圆润的脚趾也蜷缩起来，按摩棒抽出时带出的体液溅在大腿根和上半身，在灯光的照射下星星点点闪着光。  
  
*  
  
公司的董事长坐在办公室，他手上翻着文件，心不在焉地看着门口出神，他心里有点不安，总觉得有什么会发生。  
  
“董事长。”秘书敲响了董事长办公室的门，他手里捧着一台电脑，电脑上还播放着录像。  
  
“进来。”  
  
秘书的脸色不太好，跟董事长有的一拼，他手里拿着电脑，有些不情不愿开口。  
  
“这是……我们今年新招的肉便啊不是，性欲发泄器。”  
  
董事长看秘书支支吾吾，他一把将电脑拿过摆在桌子上，上面正直播着“面试”的视频，只是个远景，并看不清台上那人的脸，只能看见一个频率颇高的按摩棒在汁水淋漓的穴中不断戳刺。  
  
“李秘书，这是第几个？”  
  
“……第五个。”  
  
“等等……这是个男人？”董事长看见那人身前挺立的一根眯了眯眼睛，随即笑着露出两颗虎牙。  
  
“是……是个双性。”李秘书说这话时语气更是不对，好像带着很大怨气。  
  
可这话一出，董事长也瞬间变了脸色，这世界上双性人不多，能在身边遇到的更是微乎其微，那么现在“面试”那人，只能是……  
  
“李现，现在，快叫他们暂停！”  
  
“刘董？”  
  
“快去！”  
  
“好！”  
  
李现几乎是跑着冲出去的，他没想到刘昊然会允许暂停这场荒谬的“面试”，他当时在台下看见张若昀被那样推上台的时候，只觉得心脏都停止了跳动。  
  
而刘昊然把头埋在胳膊里，他不敢去想，不敢去想那被亵玩的人是张若昀，那是他日思夜想的初恋情人，刘昊然已经伤害了他一回，不想再让张若昀因为自己而受伤了。  
  
沉思片刻，刘昊然猛地从椅子上弹起来，抓起披在椅背后的大衣就跑了出去。  
  
*  
  
张若昀早就不知道女穴已经去了多少次，只知道这场荒诞的色情表演已经持续了很久很久，底下的看客们纷纷掏出鸡巴开始打飞机，他自己也不知射了几回。  
  
乳白的精液射在张若昀的胸膛上，丝丝缕缕流下，像是他射奶了一样。他脸上早就泪水唾液横流，小扇子般的睫毛被泪水打湿成一绺一绺的。  
  
“好了，停，他会受不了。”  
  
救命的声音终于响起，张若昀带着哭腔闷哼了一声，那声音就像是发春的猫儿，挠的人心里痒痒的。  
  
按摩棒拔出的时候啵得一声响，随后堵不住的潮液争先恐后流出来，一股股顺着椅子流到地上，将红色的地毯上洇出一摊深色的水迹。  
  
张若昀无力地垂下了头，他小声哭着，脑袋靠在出了一层薄汗的腿上。  
  
“接下来就是我们的人气时间。”  
  
什么人气时间？  
  
“喜欢五号张若昀的，就请上台将精液射在他的身上。”  
  
“唔唔……唔！”张若昀听到这句话震惊的再次抬起了头，他本以为羞辱他已经羞辱的足够过分，没想到还有什么所谓的人气环节，他现在只求没几个人看得上他，最好一个人也不要上台冲他射精。  
  
可是事与愿违，台下的人就如同疯了般往舞台上涌，保安也无心去拦，有几个人率先突破了重围，冲上了台，他们脱了裤子，一根根粗黑紫红的阴茎对着张若昀跳动。  
  
“唔唔！”不要，不要过来。  
  
“小美人，哥哥给你打call啊~”  
  
“哈哈哈哈我们的票全都投给你。”  
  
“你射点我射点，咱们五号宝贝才能出道不是？”  
  
冲到台上的几个人光是射精还不够，嘴上也不歇着，只把张若昀说的面红耳赤冷汗直流才罢休。  
  
这时，全场的灯光忽然全亮了，所有人都停下了动作，有个人甚至吓得当时就射了出来，精液溅在了张若昀的脸上。  
  
“停下！董事长让你们停下！”  
  
是李现，他大步跑过来，把那些要往台上涌的人都推了回去。  
  
刘昊然后脚赶到，他没在意其他职员讨好谄媚的问候，只一心往台上奔。  
  
随着距离越来越近，刘昊然逐渐看清了台上那被绑着的人，虽然脸上被一小滩精液糊住，鼻尖那颗小痣也被盖住，可刘昊然还是认出来，那人就是张若昀。  
  
“若昀！”刘昊然立马站到张若昀身前，挡住了摄像机的镜头。  
  
张若昀迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，他仿佛见了鬼一样瞪大了眼睛，随后便恨不得当场去世地翻了个白眼又将眼睛闭上晕过去了。  
  
刘昊然心里即是久别重逢的感动，又是心疼的要命，他二话没说，解了张若昀身上的枷锁，用自己的大衣裹住他身上的痕迹，抱着就离开了大厅。  
  
李现站在台下有点目瞪口呆，他没想到董事长居然对张若昀也没存好心。  
  
*  
  
总之，那天那几个冲上台去射了张若昀一身的几个职员全部被刘昊然炒了鱿鱼，这个所谓的“面试”也再没举行过。  
  
职员们叫苦，美人没弄到手就算了，这项绝妙的“面试”也泡了汤，只便宜了那小刘董，年纪轻轻搞了个便宜老婆回去。  
  
没错，五号张若昀成了刘昊然的私人物品，还替了李秘书当了刘昊然的贴身秘书，刘昊然走到哪张若昀就跟到哪，俩人黏糊的厉害，听说还准备要孩子。  
  
“我可真是立了大功一件吧，要不是我拉你去应聘，你能和刘昊然重逢吗？”魏大勋坐在张若昀的办公桌前面，手里拿着一叠资料。  
  
“你还好意思说！”张若昀抬手就要把杯子往魏大勋身上砸，还没松手呢，白敬亭就走了进来。  
  
“呦，张秘书，可小心点，别动了你这胎气了。”  
  
-end-


End file.
